Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004)
Ronald Reagan Library - Historic Research Tour Reagan Library - Simi Valley Ca |long_name=Ronald Wilson Reagan |titles=President of the USA |signature=Reagan signature 3.png |description='Ronald Reagan' (February 6, 1911 – June 5, 2004) was the 40th President of the United States (1981–1989) and the 33rd Governor of California (1967–1975). Born in Illinois, Reagan moved to Los Angeles in the 1930s, where he became an actor, president of the Screen Actors Guild (SAG), and a spokesman for General Electric. Reagan became involved in politics during his work for G.E. and switched from the Democratic Party (United States) to the Republican Party (United States) in 1962. After delivering A Time for Choosing in support of Barry Goldwater's presidential candidacy in 1964, he was persuaded to seek the California Governorship, winning two years later and again in 1970. He was defeated in his run for the U.S. presidential election, 1968 as well as U.S. presidential election, 1976, but won both the nomination and election in U.S. presidential election, 1980. |schools=Eureka College |beliefs=Presbyterian |birth_year=1911 |birth_month=2 |birth_day=6 |birth_locality=Tampico, Illinois |birth_county=Whiteside County, Illinois |birth_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |birth_nation=United States |death_year=2004 |death_month=6 |death_day=5 |death_causes=pneumonia |death_locality=Bel Air, Los Angeles |death_county=Los Angeles County, California |death_nation-subdiv1=California |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1940 |wedding1_month=1 |wedding1_day=26 |wedding1_address=Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Glendale |wedding1_locality=Glendale, California |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=California |wedding1_nation=United States |baptism_year=1922 |baptism_month=9 |baptism_day=21 |baptism_address=Disciples of Christ Church |baptism_locality=Dixon, Illinois |baptism_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |baptism_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1952 |wedding2_month=3 |wedding2_day=4 |wedding2_address=Little Brown Church in the Valley |wedding2_locality=Studio City, Los Angeles |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=California |wedding2_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography For a detailed biography, see the biography tab. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Illinois Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American politicians Category:20th-century Disciples of Christ Category:20th-century Presbyterians Category:21st-century Presbyterians Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Illinois Category:American actor-politicians Category:American anti-communists Category:American Disciples of Christ Category:American gun control advocates Category:American male film actors Category:American labor leaders Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American Presbyterians Category:American radio personalities Category:American shooting survivors Category:American television personalities Category:Articles containing video clips Category:California Republicans Category:Chicago Cubs broadcasters Category:Clare Boothe Luce Award winners Category:College football announcers Category:College men's swimmers in the United States Category:Colorectal cancer survivors Category:Congressional Gold Medal recipients Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Deaths from Alzheimer's disease Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Eureka Red Devils football players Category:FBI informants Category:First Motion Picture Unit personnel Category:Governors of California Category:History of the United States (1980–91) Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Illinois Republicans Category:Infectious disease deaths in California Category:Iran–Contra affair Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:National Radio Hall of Fame inductees Category:New Right (United States) Category:People from Lee County, Illinois Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Whiteside County, Illinois Category:People of the Soviet–Afghan War Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Shooting survivors Ronald Category:Republican Party Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Republican Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Ronald Reagan Category:Skin cancer survivors Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:United States Army officers Category:United States presidential candidates, 1968 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1976 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1980 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1984 Category:Warner Bros. contract players Category:Writers from California Category:Writers from Illinois Category:Recipients of the Order pro merito Melitensi Category:American autobiographers Category:General Electric people